Every Time I Close My Eyes
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Catherine is upset that Grissom forgot their anniversary...or did he? Grillows, Catherine/Sara FRIENDSHIP, Snickers background. Please read and review!


"He didn't forget, Catherine

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my fifth CSI story and it's Grillows. Love them, so I needed to write a nice romantic story for the couple. So please read and review! Enjoy!**

"He didn't forget, Catherine."

"Sara, he most definitely did."

The two women were off for the night, leaving them sitting in Catherine's living room, catching up. They weren't always friends, they had their share of ups and downs, but that was all in the past. They were good friends now and enjoyed each other's company very much.

"How do you know?" Sara asked.

"Well let's see. When midnight hit this morning he didn't say anything and when I went to his house after shift, he still didn't say anything. Sara, we've been dating for two years and he didn't remember our anniversary." Catherine whined.

"Well, you know Grissom, maybe he has something planned at a specific moment. The man is all about detail. Did anything happen at a certain moment?" Sara suggested, trying to help her friend.

Catherine bit her bottom lip in thought. She couldn't think of anything that happened at a specific moment between them, or at least anything that Gil would remember. "No. I can't think of anything."

"Ok." Sara said slowly. "I'm out of ideas."

"You know I thought that Gil would at least plan a night out somewhere. Like something romantic. I'm pretty sure that Nick doesn't have a problem in that area." Catherine sighed.

Sara smiled at the mention of her boyfriend of one and half years. They started dating shortly after Catherine and Grissom. She was disappointed when she first found out about the two, but Nick helped her out. He took her to nice clubs, dinners, basically anything to keep her mind off of her boss and co-worker. So one night, after walking her to her door, he kissed her and the rest was history.

"Yes, Nick is romantic, but he is still a man. He has forgotten some things, but he always makes it up to me. I'm sure Grissom will do the same." The brunette reassured her friend.

"I know he'll make it up, but it's not the same you know?"

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Sara jumped off her seat with a smile on her face.

"What the hell?" Catherine said, puzzled at her friend's action.

"Let's go out." Sara said, still smiling.

"What?" The red head asked. She was getting freaked out.

"Let's go to a club or something. You can't sit here and mope. Let's go out and have one hell of a time."

"You're offering to take me out? This is so not like you, Sara." Catherine said, still sitting down.

"Well, Nick has brought this side of me out in the open. So, go upstairs and put on the hottest dress you have and make yourself up. You have no worries tonight, Lindsay is with your mom and Grissom's being…Grissom." Sara encouraged.

"More like asshole." Catherine said getting up and heading for the stairs.

"Great!" Sara laughed.

"Wait, what are you going to wear?" Catherine asked.

"My stuff is in my car. I knew I'd be taking you out after I got your call." Sara said, heading for the door.

"Now that's more like the Sara I know, always prepared." Catherine laughed.

Sara could help but laugh too. "Yeah whatever, just go get ready."

"Ok, ok."

"Whoa, hot mama!" Sara whistled. Catherine was wearing a dark green dress that tied around her neck and stopped at the knees with silver heels. Her hair was pulled into simple bun with a few stands of hair framing her face. Her makeup was lightly done, nothing really noticeable.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself. I didn't even know that you owned a dress." Catherine teased.

"Hardee-har." Sara sarcastically replied. She was wearing a peach dress with thin straps that also stopped at her knees. Her shoes were simple, silver with a small heel. She also pinned her hair back and the only makeup she had on was colored lip gloss.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Catherine asked as they walked out the door and towards Sara's car.

"Um…I thought that we'd go to that new club that opened just off the strip. Very sophisticated, so no sleazy guys will try to pick us up." Sara answered as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"I don't want any guy trying to pick me up. Even though Gil is at the top of my shit list right now, I still love him very much." Catherine said also getting into the car.

Sara laughed. "So what's the fun in going to a club if no guys hit on you?"

"Have you forgotten that you have one fine southern man wrapped around your finger and who loves you dearly?" Catherine questioned.

"I haven't forgotten, he trusts me and I trust him. We're just having fun tonight. It's ok to talk to other men."

"I guess you're right. Well, let's get the show on the road." Catherine smiled.

"Sara this place looks kind of deserted." Catherine observed. The place did have lights on, but it lacked life.

"A deserted club in Vegas? No way. There are people in there." Sara said turning off her car.

"If you're sure." They both got out of the car and made there way to the entrance. "I'm not so sure about this anymore." Catherine said just as Sara was about to open the door.

"Come on, Cath. It's going to be alright. No need to be scared." Sara reassured. She then opened the door and they were met by another door. That one was opened and revealed an empty dance floor and bar.

"Uh, Sar, there's no one here." Catherine said, turning to Sara.

The brunette smiled. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Happy anniversary, Catherine." Came a voice over the speakers. Catherine turned around to see Gil standing on the club's stage looking nervous as hell.

"Gil, what's going on?" She asked as she walked towards the stage, stopping just at the very front of it.

He took the microphone away from his mouth to answer her question. "Well, I sort of had Sara bring you down here tonight so we could celebrate our anniversary. When I got the call from her she told me that you were so upset. I didn't mean to do that to you, I just wanted it to be special."

"Yeah, I was pretty upset. I thought that you forgot." She said sadly.

"I could never forget this day, Cath." Gil said sincerely. She smiled at his words and looked around at the empty club.

"Why so much space? It's just the two of us." She asked.

"No, I wanted everyone close to us to witness something tonight. So…" He put the microphone back up to his mouth. "Guys, you can come out now."

She turned around to see all of their friends and family coming out of the back room. There was Nick, Warrick, Greg, Jim, Doc Robbins, their wives and dates, Lindsay, her mother, people from the lab, even Ecklie and Sara of course.

"Griss, are you going to do it?" Shouted Greg and Sara hit him across the head causing Nick and Warrick to laugh.

"What are they talking about?"

"This…" Gil said, getting down on one knee and pulling out a red velvet box. "Catherine, we've known each other for twenty years and no words or Shakespeare sonnet can explain just how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I want you, me and Lindsay to be a family and we can do that if you would do me the honor and be my wife?"

Catherine was in a state of shock. A half an hour ago, she was furious with him and now he was kneeling in front of her, with all of their friends around, asking her to marry him.

"Of course I will." She answered with tears in her eyes. Gil broke out into a huge grin and everyone broke out into applause.

"Thank you." He said as he slipped one carat ring on her finger. He then leaned in and kissed her softly before wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace. Catherine in return, kissed his neck tenderly.

"I love you, Catherine." Gil whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She replied with tears in her eyes. She was about to say something else when "Every Time I Close My Eyes" started to play through the speakers.

"Oh, honey, I love Babyface and I love this song." Catherine said through tears.

Gil smiled to himself. "Yeah, a few weeks ago I heard this song on one of those love stations and this was dedicated to someone and I thought that it fit me and you. I wanted us to dance to it tonight."

"That's really sweet, but you only listen to classical music."

"Well, I needed some inspiration for tonight." He explained. Catherine just nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. She saw that the other couples were starting to fill the dance floor. Nick had Sara by the waist while she had her hands wrapped lovingly around his neck. He whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh and kiss him on his lips. Catherine turned back to her future husband and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Thanks for asking me to marry you." She smiled.

"Thanks for accepting." Gil said and they continued to dance.

_And every time I close my eyes_

_I thank the lord that I got you_

_And you've got me too_

_And every time I think of it_

_I pinch myself_

_Cause I don't believe it's true_

_That someone like you loves me too_

"Every Time I Close My Eyes"

Babyface

**Author's Note: Wow, that was a lame ending, but I think that it's a good story overall. So please review and I really hoped that you enjoyed it. **


End file.
